


一起来做数学题吧

by QWER_H



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: 草莓橘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWER_H/pseuds/QWER_H
Kudos: 1





	一起来做数学题吧

“我手里有13块巧克力，给布加拉提5块，米斯达3块，剩下的都给你，你有多少块？”福葛一手捧作业本，一手拿巧克力在纳兰迦面前晃来晃去，循循善诱地提问。  
“唔…”纳兰迦叼着圆珠笔，掰扯自己的手指，“13减8，啊，是5块！”  
“嗯，很好，现在布加拉提准备把巧克力送给乔鲁诺，但有三块掉到地上了，那么还剩多少块呢？”  
纳兰迦的目光追随着福葛轻轻翘起的嘴角，帅气又干净的面容总让他情不自禁地着迷：“两块！”他迅速答道。  
福葛奖励似地揉揉他的头发，提出了最后一个问题：“你的巧克力因为自己贪玩被狗偷吃了，被吃的数目是米斯达最讨厌的数字，请问你还有几块？”  
纳兰迦脸颊逐渐鼓起来，生气的样子像装凶的萨摩耶，“…被你吃了！”  
福葛一把捉住他的手，弓着腰将人按在椅子上，“哈？你再说一遍。”是危险的声线。两人脸庞的距离不超过五公分，他的呼吸像羽毛一样在纳兰迦脸上轻拂，纳兰迦扭开脸，抬手便抢他手上那块巧克力攥在手心，“就一块了，给我！”  
他双手握拳撑着福葛的胸膛要把他推开，可福葛哪有那么容易放过他，任凭他使出了吃奶的劲也是巍然不动，甚至还越靠越近了。纳兰迦用力的时候锁骨绷得很紧，显露出性感的线条，大片白皙的胸膛也因为这暧昧的距离逐渐变红，随着急促的呼吸起伏，看得福葛血液倒流。  
福葛一把捞起纳兰迦，随手把书桌上的东西挥到地上，将人放了上去，他解下自己的领带，蒙住了纳兰迦的眼睛。  
纳兰迦喉结滚动，脚尖不自在地搅在一起，小腿也悄悄相互磨蹭起来。  
他们好久没做过了。  
果不其然听到了福葛嘲讽的声音：“你还真是贪吃啊，这才几天就想要了。”  
纳兰迦还想还嘴，却被福葛捏着下巴一口吻住。福葛的吻技很好，总能吻得他晕头转向，纳兰迦常常疑惑，为什么明明都亲了那么多次，自己的吻技一点都没有提升，而福葛却一次比一次更让人情动。福葛的舌头强势撬开牙关，侵入他的口腔，在里面深深浅浅地翻搅着，还缠着纳兰迦的舌头不放，直把人亲得涎水从嘴角流过下巴，滴到福葛的手指上。  
福葛将沾了涎水的手指伸到纳兰迦嘴里，享受对方的吮吸，另一手利落地解开吊带拉链，纳兰迦从善如流地配合，没一会就脱的只剩下一条短裤了。  
这具不算强壮的身体倒是点缀着匀称的肌肉，胸前两颗小红点在冷空气的刺激下挺立起来。  
福葛弯下腰，将小红豆含进嘴里，如愿以偿地听到纳兰迦难耐的闷哼。  
“舒服吗，纳兰迦？”福葛的舌尖绕着乳头打转，又将其衔住扯远，松开牙齿让他弹回去。  
“嗯…舒服…舒服…”福葛的手在纳兰迦身上四处游走，握住他的腰不轻不缓地揉捏，听到满意的回答后，便掐住另一边空虚，手法娴熟地打转，挤压，好让他更舒服些。  
“是谁让你这么舒服？”  
纳兰迦被弄得双腿不知不觉环上福葛的胯，迷迷糊糊地说：“是潘尼，啊…”他浑身发烫，手上那块巧克力因为受到温度的传递渐渐融化，因为攥得太紧，巧克力酱突然冲破了包装袋的束缚，喷射出来，流了纳兰迦一手。  
福葛怎么会放过玩弄他的好机会，他扯着纳兰迦黏糊糊的手摸向那一张一翕的小穴，“你这么喜欢巧克力，那今天就用这个好不好？”  
纳兰迦羞耻得满脸通红，领带下的迷蒙双眼也因为太过刺激流下了生理性泪水。不行的，福葛太大了，只用巧克力酱是绝对不可以的…  
福葛虽然总欺负纳兰迦，但也知道个度，知道真只用这么点酱的话恐怕会让两个人都受伤，到时候小橘子哭啼啼的就更不好哄了。于是还是老老实实拿了润滑剂，一股脑挤在通道入口，恶劣地看着纳兰迦被突如其来的冰凉激得一颤，又挤了一堆到自己手上，套弄身下已经翘起的那根。  
“说你要我。”福葛抵在菊心。  
纳兰迦简直想用小拳拳锤他胸口，这福葛，有时候比小学生还要幼稚。  
“我要你。想要潘尼快点进来，填满我…啊！”  
福葛直接全根没入，突然变成负距离，两人都是舒服得长叹一声。几天没用过的肠道已经恢复了以往的紧致，细嫩的穴肉从四面八方温柔地吮着他，让福葛不得不认为他的小橘子就是天赋异禀，天生应该被他操。  
纳兰迦胡乱地扒了福葛的衣服，将巧克力酱涂抹在人家的胸和腹肌，再顺着味道，用小猫一样的舌头细细地舔。  
福葛呼吸果然更粗重了，他两手捉住纳兰迦的脚踝直接把人按倒在桌上，弯下腰肏地更加用力。  
一下一下凿得很深，纳兰迦腿软使不上劲，只能夹住福葛的腰固定住自己，也更方便对方进出。  
福葛被他的主动取悦到了，亲了下小橘子的鼻尖，卖力寻找对方的G点，可怜的小橘子几乎每个地方都很敏感，夹得他快要爆了。  
房间里本来就只开了一盏学习用的台灯，护眼，光线比较暗，于是听觉被无限放大，噗嗤噗嗤的拍打声在整个房间里回响。水声，呻吟声。纳兰迦的感受尤甚，他相当于失去了视觉，只有触觉和听觉。福葛在他耳边咕哝着情到深处的低语，脸上的汗滴落到他的脸上，纳兰迦抬手摸了把，送到自己舌尖。  
福葛轻笑：“什么都要吃啊。”  
“就吃你。”相处了这么久，纳兰迦太知道怎么诱惑福葛了。  
“那今天让你吃奶吃个够。”  
福葛把纳兰迦从桌上放下来，让他趴着。纳兰迦细腰窄臀，身上没肉但屁股很翘，这个姿势下小穴一览无余，它已经被肏得有些红肿了，最外面一层穴肉外翻，还一缩一缩的，好像在邀请他进来。  
福葛不负他望，又一次进去狠狠抽插起来，“唔…要坏了…”纳兰迦扭着臀部想逃，被掐住腰捉回来，更深更狠地欺负。  
纳兰迦被弄得感觉自己快要死了，也射了好几次，马眼里只能流出稀薄的清水，才终于等到福葛的释放。浓浓一大股喷射到他里面，烫得他缩紧后穴，福葛满意地亲吻他的后背，说宝贝你好棒。  
然后，纳兰迦，就晕过去了。

福葛只好抱着人去浴室清理，小橘子身上全是红色和青紫的痕迹，睡梦中还在哼哼唧唧地动手动脚，勾得他忍不住在浴缸里对着那脸蛋又来了一次，这回射到纳兰迦嘴里，还捏住人家的下巴直到咽下去才罢休。  
上床后，福葛又被小橘子晕晕地抱住。颠三倒四地说：“明天…数学题…不想…”  
“不可能。睡觉。”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜…”小橘子出卖身体也换不回灵魂的解放。


End file.
